Beware of Mizu
by Aquatears120
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl who lost her mother 11 years ago. Now she's a world famous singer. But being scared of water and never trusting anyone, will she ever overcome them? Or will she stay like that forever? Yes I suck at summaries but plz read the story!
1. Prologue

**Title: Beware of Mizu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Well uhh… This is my first time writing a story so take it easy on me ne?**

**I'm just going to write a Prologue first to see if you guys like it..**

**Well here goes! **

She sat on her balcony, watching the sun set across the ocean. Her brown waist long hair flew in the wind while her strong brown eyes looked ahead sadly. She was wearing a green halter dress, with beads embedded into the trim of her dress. Her toes were painted bright green, along with an emerald anklet. Your wondering who she is? Her name is Mikan Sakura. A world famous singer who never opened up to anyone, other than her best friend, Hotaru Imai. With a heart that has known hurt, Mikan sat there crying.

**Flashback**

"_Oka-sa!!!OKA-SAN!!!!!!" screamed a 5 year old girl._

_The wind blew hard and rain was pouring down heavily. There had been a flood and so far... there were no suriviors._

"_Oka-san?! Don't leave me alone!" cried the five year old girl. She ran everywhere on the beach, searching desperately for her mother. Her mother had been swept away by the flood into the ocean. Finally she found her. She was lying on the ground shouting for Mikan._

"_Oka-san!!?!?!" Mikan yelled._

"_M-M-Mikan…" she stuttered, "Mama… is going to go somewhere okay? So be o-okay. Al-lways remember t-t-that Mama loves you no matter wh..at…"_

"_Oka-san?? Wake up! Your joking right?? You're not dead right?" Mikan whimpered, "Don't leave me all alone.."_

**End of Flashback **

"Its already been 11 years Oka-san…" Mikan said.

She slowly got up out of her chair and went back inside.

**WOW!!! That took forever!!! Haha!**

**Anyway don't be too harsh on me… I know that I'm not a good writer and the story seems weird, but please review and tell me if you like it!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Kidnappers?

**Okay…. So off to the next chapter!!!! YAY! XD**

**Well in this story Mikan is a multi-alice user okay? **

**Uhh…. Enjoy?**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO **

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Ugh! It's morning already?" Mikan groaned.

Mikan looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 11:27 A.M.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my appointment!" Mikan yelled.

"_Stupid me!" She thought, "How can I sleep so soundly?"_

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Picking up her toothbrush, she said to herself_, "Hopefully today will be better than the last…"_ Once she finished brushing her teeth, she stepped into the shower.

"Itai!" she said, as she tripped over her clothes.

"Mou….. This day already sucks!" she yelled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" Mikan yelled.

She quickly slipped on some clothes and went to open the door. Once she opened the door, she saw two men in balck who grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!!!" Mikan screamed. She tried to wiggle around but nothing would work. They were too strong for her. Then, out of no where, the mysterious men sprayed her with something. Mikan fell unconscious in their arms.

Mikan woke up feeling dizzy. Her vision was blurred due to the thing the men sprayed in her face.

"Oh, you're awake now?" One of the men asked.

"Shut up you bastard!" Mikan shouted. _"I shouldn't trust this guy, he seems suspicious." She thought._

"My, my, aren't we feisty here?" the man said, "Sorry about before, we were a little rough weren't we?"

'No kidding you were!"

"Sorry. Anyways I'm Narumi. Pleased to meet you." he said.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to molest me or something?" Mikan said with a look of disgust on her face.

"No, no, no we're taking you to Alice Academy. Your best friend is already there." Narumi replied.

"WHAT?! YOU TOOK HOTARU TOO?" Mikan screamed.

"Now calm down Mikan, we didn't do anything to Hotaru." Narumi said, "Well on to the main subject. Mikan you have an Alice don't you? Tell me what it is."

"No, No, No I don't have an Alice." Mikan said with her voice barely audible, "I've given up on that a long time ago…"

"Now why would you do that?" Narumi asked.

"Because I couldn't save O..O…"

"O?" Narumi said puzzled.

Mikan burst into tears. She trembled everywhere. Narumi took her into his arms and held her, while she sat there crying. Soon she fell asleep whispering one word, "Oka-san.."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO **

"Mikan-chan.. Mikan-chan! Wake up! We're here!"

"Huh? Let me sleep more.." Mikan replied.

"Guess I have to resort to the one last thing huh?"

Narumi grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on Mikan.

"AHHHH!!!!!! What the _hell_ did you do that for?? Now look at me! My make-up is totally ruined!" Mikan yelled.

"So you're finally up huh? You sleep like a log M-I-K-A-N – C-H-A-N." Narumi said trying to act all cute.

"You suck at acting cute Narumi-sensei." Chuckled Mikan.

"Oh! You said sensei!! I'm so happy!" Narumi-sensei said, trying to hug Mikan while she was dodging him.

"Sensei!!!! STOP!" Mikan said. Even though Mikan tried to act all serious, she was hiding her laughter inside of her.

"Okay fine…" said Narumi-sensei whimpering, "You hurt my feelings Mikan-chan!"

"Sorry…" Mikan said with a sparkle in her eye, "Anything I can do to make you feel better _Sensei_?"

"Then…uhh…sing a song for me! I want to hear Mikan-chan sing!" Narumi-sensei told her.

"NO! Anything but tha-" Mikan was cut off from seeing this _HUGE_ school.

Memories started to flood back to her. She saw blood everywhere, along with water, and someone lying on the ground in front of her.

Somewhere, in the back of her head, a voice said, "_Never trust anyone again. You don't want the same thing to happen again do you?"_

**OoooOoooOoooOooOoooO **

**IM DONE!!!!!**

**I just noticed……. It's sorta straying from the summary I wrote rite? This chapter also seemed boring...TT**

**NOOOOO!!! Well I'll just keep this up and tell me what you think about it.**

**If you don't really like it tell me and I'll change the chapter, but I promise you she will become like that so don't worry.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**O and Mikan's alice will come in later. **


	3. Welcome to your new class

**Imma Back! With new Chapters! Woohoo!**

**Anywayz, I'm taking song requests! Cuz you know Mikan is a singer? XD**

**Well thnxs to those who have reviewed! Plz recommend this story to anyone if you think it's good!**

**Now let's begin!**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO **

"_Remember what happened to you? Your mother? You don't want to lose anyone special again right? Don't trust anyone……"_

"I can't trust anyone….." Mikan murmured.

"What's wrong Mikan? Are you okay?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Mikan lied.

**Mikan's POV**

"_I can't trust this person…he's just like the rest of them...pretending to be nice on the outside, but cruel and mean on the inside."_

"_Never again I can trust anyone... except for Hotaru, my one and only true friend."_

**POV End**

"Let's go Mikan! Aren't you excited to see your school?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Umm….. no not really?" Mikan answered.

"Well, let's go then!" Narumi-sensei said taking hold of Mikan's hand and pulling her.

"Oh yea I just remembered….. you need to think about a default Alice. We can't have people knowing that you have millions of different ones."

"Fine… I'll choose nullification."

"Splendid choice, Mikan-chan!"

"Yea, yea, yea whatever just bring me to the classroom."

"Hai!" Narumi-sensei said.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO **

Meanwhile in the classroom…

"Did you hear there's going to be a new kid?"

"Really? Let's use our Alice on her!"

"Yea!"

-Door opens-

"Ohayo Minna! We have a new student today!" Narumi-sensei said with a smile on his face.

Mikan walks through the door only to feel that people were using Alice's on her.

"Ne, can't you do better than that? Your Alice sucks like crap." Mikan said calmly.

"Wha- Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A boy yells.

"I said, YOUR ALICE SUCKS!"

"You're pissing me off new girl."

"Well you're pissing me off boy."

Mikan notices two boys in the back that haven't reacted to the argument. She wonders why they are so quiet.

"Attack everyone!" the boy yells.

Soon everyone is attacking Mikan and she's deflecting everything. The classroom begins to look like a dumpster.

"Why can't we even touch her?? It's impossible to dodge our attacks!" A girl says.

"Who is that girl?" A boy asks.

"You guys are so stupid… my Alice is deflecting all your attacks. What a bunch of losers." Mikan says.

"Can you dodge this?"

"Huh?" Mikan gets caught off guard and trips. The boy fried her hair with his Alice. (A/N- GUESS WHO THAT IS? )

"Polka-Dot underwear huh? How babyish." The boy said.

"KYAA! PERVERT!" Mikan screamed while blushing, "You, you, you PUNK!"

"That's all you could say? Punk? I thought you were better but I guess I was wrong." He said with a smirk.

"Nastume stop it." The boy next to him says.

Mikan getting all pissed off is stopped by Narumi-sensei.

"Ah Mikan-chan let's try to be friends okay?" said Narumi-sensei nervously.

"No! That pervert saw my underwear!"

"Mikan-chan! Calm down, you haven't even introduced yourself to the class yet. Now be a good girl and introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei tells her.

"Fine, Konnichiwa Minna-san…I'm Sakura Mikan…nice to meet you all." Mikan said glaring at everyone.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO **

**OMG! I finished! I thought this chapter was okay….. I didn't thin kit was the best.**

**I suck at writing anyway.. XD**

**Well, the next chapter will be up……….soon haha**

**Look forward to it!  
And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(you knew that was coming up right?)**


End file.
